1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for recognizing the credit card number and expiration date of a credit card using a terminal device and, more particularly, to a system and method for recognizing the credit card number and expiration date of a credit card using a convolutional neural network that is a kind of deep learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
A business operator, such as a credit card company or a payment company, needs to secure and maintain information about the credit card of a customer on business. A credit card company may input and manage information about an issued card before it distributes the card to a customer after issuing the card.
Furthermore, business operators in various fields may collect credit card information from customers and manage the credit card information, if necessary. For example, a specific business operator may collect card information about a customer with the consent of the customer, may store the collected card information, and may periodically demand payment of a customer using the stored card information.
If a business operator manages card information about many customers, however, manually inputting card information about customers is very cumbersome, consumes a lot of time, and has a good possibility that an erroneous card number may be inputted due to the mistake of the person in charge.
Furthermore, with the recent development of Internet commercial transaction and mobile commercial transaction, persons may directly input credit card payment information through an application of a smart phone. In this case, there is a disadvantage in that a lot of time is taken compared to recognition using a camera.
In order to solve such a problem, many image processing-based recognition systems for recognizing numbers printed on a credit card have recently been developed.
Various types of information, such as a card number, an expiration date, and a name, are printed on a credit card. The card number format of a credit card and the layout of card information are slightly different for each card company. Accordingly, it is practically very difficult to improve a recognition rate using only image processing.
Furthermore, it is difficult to technologically implement such an image processing technology. If a background image of a credit card is complicated or the coating of embossed numbers is peeled off, there is a problem in that an erroneous card number may be inputted due to an error because a recognition rate is reduced.